kanzakafandomcom-20200213-history
EP24 (Slayers)
X-DAY! The Beast is Reborn! (Japanese: X-DAY よみがえる魔獣まじゅう!, lit. X-DAY Yomigaeru majū!) is the 24th episode of Slayers. It was first broadcast in Japan on September 15, 1995. Synopsis Eris, having just been slain by her own creation, disbelieving takes her last breaths as Copy Rezo laughs and stops Sylphiel and the others from saving her. Copy Rezo infuses himself with Zanaffar and his power, and now Zanaffar remains in a form of a twisted monster, working as a shield around Rezo's body. Lina and the others really don't have much they can do except to hope for the best. Gourry's Sword of Light fails, despite the legend of the Swordsman of Light being able to slay the demon beast Zanaffar. Magic refuses to penetrate as well. Copy Rezo throws relentless attack spells against them, without expending much effort. However, just as they are covered with debris and rocks from the force of the spells, Copy Rezo stops, demanding that they fight him with all their power. His true goal was to surpass Rezo, after all. He needed them to fight and die at their best, to surpass the original. They tell Copy Rezo that they can't really fight with all their might in a narrow place like the lab. Copy Rezo gladly obliges, as he levitates them away from danger and demolishes the lab in one single spell. An attack plan is put into place and it happens to be... RUN! Lina take this time to Ray Wing it out of there, but then find that they won't be able to escape for long, so they all throw seemingly meaningless spells at him. All of this was to distract him as Lina goes underground and attacks him with a Dragon Slave from directly underneath! She claims that even his shield can't hold up against a close range Dragon Slave. Despite her boasting, the shield does hold up as Copy Rezo tells her that he absorbed the spell. Then, Copy Rezo demands that she perform her Giga Slave, because it was that spell that defeated Rezo, and it is by that spell that he can surpass Rezo. At first Lina rejects his offer, but then Copy Rezo begins to brutally beat up Lina's friends, excluding Sylphiel. Shortly after seeing Gourry in pain on the ground, she decides to cast the spell. Sylphiel stops her in the middle, which angers Copy Rezo. Apparently, using the same spell he used to kill Eris, he fires the spell at Sylphiel, only... Lina jumps in the way, to save Sylphiel! Sylphiel looks horrified as she watches the blood seep from the wound quickly. Zelgadiss and Amelia disbelieving look at Lina's wounded form. But Gourry... he calls her name painfully until he falls to the ground pitifully, calling her name. Major events Debuts Characters * Lina Inverse * Gourry Gabriev * Zelgadiss Graywords * Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune * Sylphiel Nels Lahda * Copy Rezo * Eris Spells * Fireball (Zelgadiss) * Levitation (Lina) * Raywing (Lina) * Dragon Slave (Lina) * Giga Slave (Lina) Trivia * This is the final appearence of Eris. * Copy Rezo merges with Zanaffar and shares his power. * The title for this episode "X-Day" is a joke off of "D-Day", otherwise known as the Normandy invasion or Operation Overlord. This was the day in which the Allies invaded France. * This is Rachel Nanstand's (the voice of Eris) last voice acting session. Errors Category:Slayers episodes Category:Slayers episodes